


Red Wine

by ThorneticFawn



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, The poor thing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire AU, Vampire Jarvis, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorneticFawn/pseuds/ThorneticFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about those stories of monsters that lurk in the dark and go after you if you stay out late or were a bad kid, it was a commonplace in you childhood i’m sure. What your parents didn’t tell you is that sometimes, to please these monsters, there would be children just like you, given to them as a sort of sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Given the situation this story will probably stay incomplete. Im not getting alot of positive feedback from friends but ill give it a go on here. If there little to no feedback, dont expect this to be updated :/
> 
> Edit: oh wow im surprised how many hits this has, to be honest! As promised, ill finish the part up and maybe make it a few chapters long

Everyone knows about those stories of monsters that lurk in the dark and go after you if you stay out late or were a bad kid, it was a commonplace in you childhood i’m sure. What your parents didn’t tell you is that sometimes, to please these monsters, there would be children just like you, given to them as a sort of sacrifice. Tony knew this. He wasn’t surprised when he found himself tied up in the woods, his throat bared to lure the most common nightmare for kids. Vampires.  
To monsters, specifically vampires, blood is like a fine red wine the men and women of the upper class drink so often. All this information came back to the young stark and soon every sound had him questioning if these were his last moments. An owl calling out in the distance while all types of woodland critters broke twigs, rustled bushes and even made light chatter with each other, didn’t help tony’s case at all, if anything it made his anxiety worsen. Just as he closed his eyes the noise stopped, no rustling, breaking twigs or even animal chatter. The dead silence was interrupted by the restrained man's short and gasping breaths.  
The breathing attracted the attention of the blonde vampire on his walk through the forest. His forest. It was fairly unusual to hear such frantic breathing so he walked in the direction the sound took him. As Jarvis stepped into the clearing, he was met with the wonderful sight of the only child in the Stark line, offered to him and only him. A small grin spread across his face as he stalked closer to the young man  
“Hello there, Mr. Stark” he laughed, and as he did Tony’s eyes snapped open and he looked directly at Jarvis. The sight shook Tony to his very core as he looked at how the large fangs caught the light. The shadows that played on the vampire’s features made the tall and slender man more menacing than he already was.  
That was all it took for Tony to start writhing in his bonds, attempting to break free and get away. At that sight of that alone Jarvis had to bite back a chuckle.  
“I will not be murdered by you! Fuck off you…fucking…..” the threatening sentence started to trail off as Tony realized that trying to escape was fruitless.  
“well it's true” the vampire tsked before picking up Tony “the Starks really are feisty” he muttered more to himself as he carried a protesting tony back to his mansion.


	2. The Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating ^^;

When the pair arrived at the mansion, to say it was large would be an insult. As Tony looked up at the it, it seemed to tower over him with a size that would make a sequoia envious. The size unsettled him but the outside seemed inviting as it was kept up and looked like it was cleaned every day, the small man felt bad for whoever had that job. There was no way this vampire could live alone, right? With a house this big there had to be a few more in there. That thought sent Tony into another panic. This vampire didn’t kill him yet but what if that was because he wanted to hear him scream and cry when he let the other vampires bite into him.  
“You do know I can hear you right?” the vampire said, a dry tone to his voice.  
Tony had not thought he said that all out loud  
“Oh…….well, how do i know that? Huh? I’d like to live to see my late 40’s at least but with you around i’ll be lucky if i see 25, hell, i’d be lucky to see the next day!” Jarvis sighed and shook his head as Tony complained about the circumstances and his age.  
As soon as Tony was set down on the cold marble floors, Jarvis grabbed his arm tightly.  
“No running” he growled out before walking towards a spiral staircase and letting go of Tony’s arm “Follow.” he ordered and Tony only hung his head and obeyed. Best to just play along for now.  
As the pair walked, Tony kept to his own thoughts, wondering where the other vampires were and made sure not to say it aloud. The walk was silent, save for their footsteps echoing in the large halls.  
“So, uh….you live alone?” Tony asked, looking around to try and distract himself from the blonde in front of him.  
“I do.” came the deadpan reply. Jarvis was not in the mood for twenty questions but he figured he should ask one to level the playing field.  
“How old are you, Anthony?” he asked, nonchalant and without even a glance back until they reached a large, wooden door. Needless to say, the question didn’t take him by surprise, it was the use of his name.  
“How do you-” he cut off before sighing out “24 years old”. Jarvis nodded and opened the door, revealing a large bedroom with huge windows covering one wall and drapes that were pulled back to allow the setting sun’s rays to shoot into the room. Tony stood there and took in the sight of the room laid before him, confused as to why a creature of the night would have windows in his house and not board them up to keep the sun out.  
“Windows?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Shut up, Anthony. You’re getting annoying.” The blonde groaned resulting in mimicry from Tony as he walked into the room.


End file.
